


Bicorn

by Fionhen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Church Sex, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionhen/pseuds/Fionhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's first solo hunt. Jimmy finds himself the prey of a Bicorn, a creature that only eats devoted and kind husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slartibartfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slartibartfast/gifts).



**Bicorn**  
**

This is Dean’s first solo hunt and the entire drive to Pontiac, Illinois has his leg jogging in pent up excitement. And maybe a bit of pent up fear that he’s not going to admit to.

Dad hadn’t even given him that much to go on. Just pointed him in the direction, gave him a bit of a lead; “Three deaths, all married men, go check it out.” He’d sent Dean on his way with the news clippings and when Dean has asked “What?” John had told him to figure it out on his own.

“But, Dean?” Dean had turned in the doorway of the motel room, eyebrows raised expectantly, ready to go. “Call me if you have any trouble.”

Dean had brushed it off with a “Yes, sir,” and gone on his way. But he’s confident, he can do this. He can make dad proud, let dad know that Dean can handle himself. He’s twenty-five, for god’s sake.

It takes him the first day just to get to Pontiac and he checks into a motel before pouring over the clippings John had provided him with. There’s not a whole lot to go on. Three men, all totally normal. All eaten by...something. Wild dogs. Dean rolls his eyes. The cops always pin it on wild dogs.

Dean wonders if it’s a werewolf – so cool – but none of the hearts are missing. That is, they are but so is everything else. The men are totally gutted; all the good bits gnawed out like Dean’s seen explained on those Discovery show programs about Lions or whatever that Sammy liked so much as a kid. Just skin and bones and sinewy limbs left over. He figures he probably doesn’t actually need to see the bodies, dodging that bullet before it can get close.

Dean interviews the wives and all three guys seemed pretty stand up. A little _too_ nice. A little too doting and Dean wonders if they were getting off with other chicks on the sidelines and maybe it's a Succubus case.

That turns up empty as well and while Dean is researching that, another man – happily married – is butchered.

Dean searches the place the man was taken down while he was jogging out along some park paths in the early morning, and finds deep furrows in the ground, soaked through with the victim’s blood. Which makes this some sort of creature feature which means that Dean shouldn't have too many problems killing the thing. His mind keeps circling around to werewolf but the facts don’t quite add up.

After a week, he contemplates calling his dad for help but throws that straight out the window. He can do this. He just needs to get all the facts straight and _think_.

It’s going after married guys. _Nice_ married guys. So he just has to…find a loyal husband and then tail him until something tries to eat the guy. Dean snorts and thumps his head down on the diner table, rattling his mug of coffee and narrowly missing the plate with his burger on it. The sound of laughter makes him open his eyes again and he takes in the sight of a couple walking into the diner, girl of about eight in tow.

Dean raises his eyebrows. They look like a picture perfect happy family. Husband and wife look very much in love. Hell, he even pulls a chair out for her. Very cute and Dean wonders if he could get that lucky. He tails the guy for a couple days just to make sure.

An ingredient in perfectly happy families is apparently one insanely vanilla husband. Dean’s going to fall asleep wandering around after the guy's boring days. This guy sure as hell ain’t cheating on his wife, or his taxes, or _anything_. His name is even ordinary. Jimmy. Dean thinks he has himself a winner.

It’s a disgustingly hot and humid evening and Dean is tailing _Jimmy_ home from a quick stop to the corner store a few blocks from his house. He had to step out late in the evening to get milk. Seriously, _that_ vanilla. Dean might be a little bit jealous, just a little; this guy has the most normal happy life in existence.

At least until now, until Dean came strolling into his life and he must have slipped up at some point because the guy suddenly stops, peering around him to see through the falling darkness. “I know you’re following me.”

Dean curses under his breath and steps forward, mouth open to say something, mind racing for an excuse. But something else steps forward as well, from between the dark of two buildings and Dean’s eyes go wide staring at the thing. Well that’s just great.

It looks like a cougar. All sleek fur and powerful muscles. Except for the nearly human face that turns into a lavish smile and bares two long fangs that drip saliva. Or with Dean’s luck, they’re dripping venom. There are two horns protruding from its forehead that look just as deadly. He doesn’t plan on either of them hanging around to find out.

“Run!” he barks and ducks forward to shove Jimmy out of his slack jawed staring just in time for the beast to pounce. It lands perfectly where they’d been standing and Dean thanks god that the guy has enough sense to keep running, Dean hot on his heels.

Their boots beat down the pavement and Dean doesn’t dare look back. He can’t hear anything following them but cats are quiet, right? If he looks back he knows he’s dead.

“Don’t look back. Just run, get us somewhere safe.” Dean has no fucking clue where to go and they’re too far out from this guy’s home and too far from his car. He feels the tug of a hand catch on his jacket sleeve, pulling him off to the side and they veer down a narrow alley.

Dean realizes where the guy is aiming for a moment before they both pile hard into the church's back door, Jimmy's hands scrabbling with keys to fit in the lock. With the breath of the creature on their backs, Jimmy gets it right and the door gives in under their weight. Dean slams it shut and throws the lock just as the creature nearly breaks the wood apart. The doors rattle on their hinges and outside, the beast howls in anger.

“Dunno how long that's gonna hold,” Dean says, staring at the door and backing away from the growling on the other side.

“What the hell _is_ that?”

Dean stares at the door for another minute, hand at his waist where he grips the hilt of a gun and it's loaded with silver rounds from when he was working on the werewolf theory. Maybe he'll get lucky and they'll work on whatever the fuck that thing is as well. When he thinks the door will hold for awhile at least, he turns to Jimmy and takes in the man's disheveled appearance. His dark hair is windswept from the run and Dean can only just make out the flush to his cheeks in the dark of the church.

“Don't suppose we can light some candles in here,” Dean suggests instead of answering.

Jimmy mutters something under his breath but there's a scuffing of shoes across the floor, Dean watches Jimmy's silhouette cross the church, and a match is struck so Jimmy can light a few of the candles around the alter.

“I don't know what it is,” Dean says when Jimmy looks at him expectantly, flickering of the candles casting odd shadows across his face. They make his cheekbones stand out and Dean thinks that maybe this guy isn't completely boring after all. “At first, I kind of thought maybe a werewolf was hunting around here but that ain't no werewolf. Some sort of creature which means I can kill it, I'm just...not really sure how yet.”

“Werewolf?” Jimmy echoes on a slightly weak voice.

Dean shrugs. “Yeah. But it only goes after married guys. Guys who's dicks are just a little too clean, if you know what I mean.”

“I don't. I really don't. Look, can we just... Maybe we should call the cops. Or animal control.”

“Great and let them get ripped to shreds?” Dean laughs and he's about to turn away to inspect the church, see if there's anything helpful in it when Jimmy is right up in his face, and Dean hadn't realized how intense his eyes were until they're pinning him in place.

“Who are you? Why were you following me?”

Dean just grins in the face of the stare that almost makes him want to step back. “I've been following you for days.” There's really no point in lying about it right now, not when the creature outside claws at the door again, making Jimmy startle. “I'm hunting that thing out there and I knew it was going after loyal, vanilla type married guys. And I saw you and figured 'there's a guy that can't get anymore plain'. And I was right. That thing wants to eat you because you're such a good boy.”

“Oh.” All the fire drains out of Jimmy's voice and eyes and Dean finds he doesn't like that near as much.

“If it helps, I don't think you're totally vanilla anymore.”

“Yes, I feel better now,” Jimmy deadpans and steps back.

“That thing out there still does though. Give me a sec'.” Dean pulls his cell phone out, hates that he has to call his dad for help but he's pretty sure John has known from the start what Dean's hunting and right now, with an innocent life on the line, is not the time to fuck around. “Hey... Sir. Kinda got a situation here. Uh huh. Thing is outside about to rip apart this guy... Right. Um. No. I sort of left everything back in the Impala. Right. Okay.” Dean hangs up the phone and glances over at Jimmy, who looks at him expectantly if not a little annoyed. “So um... It's a bicorn. It eats guys like you and you kill it with a silver stake.”

“Great.”

“I don't have any silver stakes on me.”

“Great... And I guess we can't just walk out the door...”

“Not unless you wanna get eaten. Though it's gonna break down that door eventually anyway.”

“And what would you suggest?”

Dean shrugs, probably doesn't look as broken up about the idea as he should but he's not exactly being serious. “Could just dirty you up a bit.”

Jimmy stares at him for a long slow minute before his face falls and Dean wonders if he's going to get punched. “That is _not_ an option.”

“Your funeral.”

Jimmy glares, makes a point of walking all the way across the church to sit in one of the back pews, the furthest distance from Dean and the bicorn outside, and Dean leans back against the alter, and that's how they stay for the next hour. It grows darker outside and the scratching of the bicorn continues all the way around the church multiple times, always stopping and smashing at the door, howling out its annoyance.

It's midnight before Jimmy gets to his feet and makes his way forward and Dean has for the last while, been carving out small devil's traps into the wood of one of the front pews while he tries desperately to come up with some way out of this. So far he's got nothing other than debauching the man. In a church. He stabs a little harder at the wood and looks up when Jimmy sits next to him, the man looking more drawn now than he had before.

“That thing is really going to kill me?”

“Killed four other guys in this town already so...yeah.”

“Isn't shit like this just supposed to happen to virgins?”

Dean smirks and Jimmy kind of smiles back at him, a crinkle at the corners of his eyes. “Yeah well, you're pure in a whole other way, buddy.”

“So...if we fix that... Then this thing loses interest, I can go home and you can go out and kill it?” Dean shrugs. “Couldn't you...go walk past it? It doesn't want you.”

“I'm thinking at this point, it'd be happy to kill me. Probably wouldn't eat me afterward though.”

Jimmy pulls a face at the mention of the bicorn eating him. Outside, the thing howls again, sounds more pissed off than ever and there's an unholy crash against the door, the wood groaning and cracking. They don't have a whole lot longer in here and Dean watches that realization click over in Jimmy's gaze. It's enough to set Jimmy into action and Dean can see it coming but he still jumps when Jimmy's hand clasps at the back of his neck and Dean finds himself drawn in close enough to feel Jimmy's warm breaths across his mouth.

“Okay, so lets...” Jimmy says, awkward and nervous and Dean answers in kind, “Yeah.”

Jimmy is hot and his intense as fuck eyes are boring into Dean's and Dean feels suddenly nervous and like he really shouldn't be doing this. He has _some_ limits. Fucking married people is one of them. But the bicorn's claws are racking at the thick heavy doors of the old church and Dean forces himself to act on the _only_ plan he's got here, surging the last inch forward to kiss Jimmy's dry mouth.

The bicorn howls again, like it can sense that its already scarce pray is about to be made unsuitable while Jimmy pushes inside Dean's mouth and his _tongue_. When they part, the bicorn is silent, and Dean's panting, “Holy shit.”

Jimmy quirks a smile “What? You think because I'm married I have no skill?” Jimmy's hand smooths down over his chest, and Dean's surprise doubles when it seems like maybe Jimmy knows his way around the planes of a guy. “Buddy, I'm married because I _have_ skill.”

“Uh,” is the best reply Dean can come up with when Jimmy's hand cups between his legs and squeezes.

They both jump and look towards the door when the bicorn rams it again. “Faster?” Jimmy suggests and Dean nods.

Dean finds himself, inexplicably, on the floor and on his hands and knees, Jimmy's long fingers curling around his hips, holding him still. He is gonna have to seriously rethink the way he sees happily married guys from now on. Vanilla is not something that should ever be used to describe Jimmy Novak and Jimmy reaffirms that when he grinds his dick up against Dean's ass. He keeps doing that and Dean's fingers curve against the wood floor, heat crawling up his spine while Jimmy gets hard and Dean thinks Jimmy's actually going to get off like that. Rubbing against Dean's ass, still in jeans, and it's hotter than it should be. Dean isn't a fucking kid anymore, he shouldn't be getting off on frottage.

Except that he _is_ and Jimmy hasn't even touched him again. But Jimmy does, as the bicorn growls again, and Jimmy pauses before his hands are slipping around, efficient fingers at Dean's fly and then shaping over Dean's cock through his boxer-briefs. Dean moans, presses his hips back as Jimmy keeps on thrusting against him. His jeans slip down a bit, bare the top of his ass and Jimmy curves over him, chest pressed down against Dean's back, arm wrapped around his chest, hand wrapped around his cock. Dean has to brace himself to hold their weight.

“Do you think this is enough?” Jimmy's voice rasps into his ear and Dean nearly comes at the gravel rough sound of it.

“Fuck yeah, this is enough.” It doesn't even occur to him to think that Jimmy's talking about the bicorn, about this being good enough to get the creature to back off. But this is totally good enough for Dean, whose moans echo off the empty spaces of the church and while Jimmy keeps dry fucking him, Dean's eyes get caught by the flickering of the candles. Until Jimmy has Dean coming in his fucking underwear, a harsh moan, rasping breaths, all louder than it should be.

It's not until after Jimmy comes and he's breathing heavy against the back of Dean's neck and sending prickles down his back, that Dean realizes the bicorn has been silent for awhile now.

They pick themselves up and Dean gets himself straightened out while Jimmy collapses back on the pew, head tilted to pick out the sound of claws on wood but the church is silent now. “Do you think it's gone?”

Dean mostly thinks he wants a warm bed and a cup of coffee but he joins Jimmy on the pew, their knees bumping together and Jimmy rolls his head a bit to look at him. “Maybe. Can't hurt to stay here for a bit longer, make sure it's not out there trying to pull one over on us.”

Jimmy nods and they lapse into silence again, one that the more it drags on, the more awkward Dean feels. He wonders what Jimmy thinks now that he just cheated on his wife and he wonders what Jimmy would think if he knew Dean wouldn't mind a round two. Dean's about to give in, figures he'd rather risk teeth to his throat that put up with awkward social situations when Jimmy speaks first.

“I kind of feel like I just failed a test.” He's staring forward, not at Dean but at the cross on the alter, his voice down spoken with none of the harsh gravel that had been there before.

“What?”

“Thou shalt not commit adultery? And we're in a church.”

Dean snorts, the sound as loud as anything but nothing from outside answers it. “That's bullshit. Test or not, whatever. You did the right thing. At least you get to go home to your family tonight.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Jimmy says not at all convinced and Dean doesn't do heart to hearts but Jimmy won't stop staring at the cross so he drapes his arm across Jimmy's shoulders. It's enough to get Jimmy to actually pay attention to him.

“You're a good guy. Kinda boring and routine but...I've been following you around for a week and I can see you love your family. And you did the right thing making sure you can still be there for them.” If Dean sounds a little envious...he is. Jimmy goes home every night to his family. Dean hasn't seen his dad in person for days and after this, it'll probably be weeks. The same way it's always been. He doesn't want to think about how long it's been since he's seen Sam. “Whatever it takes, man, to make sure they stay safe.”

Jimmy nods, slow and considering but he smiles a bit after a second. Dean's eyes widen when Jimmy's mouth ghosts across his. “Thank you, um...?”

“What? Oh! Dean.” And Dean holds out his hand and Jimmy looks thoroughly amused as he shakes it.

They leave not long after, Dean with his gun drawn and he's handed Jimmy a knife but there's no sign of the Bicorn. Dean walks Jimmy back to his house anyway, always on the lookout. They stop at the end of Jimmy's driveway.

“Will you still be in town?” Jimmy asks.

“Until I hunt down and kill that thing, yeah.”

“Try not to trap anymore men in churches then, yeah?” Jimmy teases at him, mouth turning up in a smile and Dean laughs.

“Yeah, I think once is enough for that.”

“Let me know when you get it? I think I'll feel safer then.”

Dean nods and Jimmy gives Dean his cell number. Dean gives Jimmy his as well, tells him to call if he has trouble, this is sort of Dean's job and there's a lot more things out there. They part with another shake of hands and Dean watches until Jimmy disappears inside, sees Jimmy's wife greet him at the door, face a mask of worry.

Well, he saved the guy, now he just has to go kill the evil son of a bitch.


End file.
